18 Ways Octavian Accidentally Dies
by Eirena Gaia
Summary: Title says it! These are going to be separated and extremely short one-shots mainly because I want Octavian to come back to life then kill him again.
1. Holes and Bricks

**I'm going to try my best in this guys! Not sure when this will be up, but whenever that is, Enjoy! Oh, and ihatejasongrace is editing this, and I have not finished BoO yet (neither of us did) and this is like if CH was too damaged so Greek demigods went to CJ ok? Ok…**

_DAY1(after giant war)_

Hazel and Nico were looking for something on the ground. It was a bracelet that Hazel's mother gave to her before she was possessed by Gaia. Hazel had asked Nico for help knowing than they could cover more ground together. They were using some of their Hades/Pluto powers to dig holes in the ground them find the bracelet.**(just go with it)**. When one of the holes came up in a large size close to the Fields of Mars.

"Why did this one come up this big?" questioned Nico.

"I don't know, but I don't see my bracelet in there, let's move on" answered Hazel.

They left the hole thinking that it would close on its own soon. Both of them kept looking till sunset, only for Hazel to go to their cabin to find it under her pillow. Nico was too exhausted to fight with her so he just slept right away.

_DAY2_

The stolls weren't seen all day, they woke up and disappeared which had every one on the edge knowing the troublesome twins were up to a prank. Annabeth Heard Percy complaining earlier about the missing balls. Apparently all the balls(beach, volley, soccer, basket etc.) disappeared the day before. That struck Annabeth as a weird thing as she was planning out how Camp Half-Blood is going to look after reconstruction. As she connected the dots she made an excuse to stay in her cabin for the rest of the day.

Before dinner time, the stolls made their move. They spread all the balls they stole earlier all over camp Jupiter and started a ball war by hitting Jason with one. That started all the chaos that soon spread all over camp. Everyone was throwing or being thrown at except Nico(no one dared throw a ball at him). When Travis was aiming his ball at Jason's head and threw it, Jason dropped to the ground and hit Octavian square on the back while he was looking at the huge hole in the Fields of Mars. It didn't push him but when he turned around, about three dozen balls hit him and he fall backwards in to the hole, that after 100 years war discovered to lead into Tartarus.

**Soooooo, how was it? Plz review… Gods im nervous about this….. so ummm yah till next time!(Not saying that I am polytheistic) **


	2. Swords and Bricks

** I hate my life. I am in middle school and I already wrote my first +10 page Essay. Yes im just done of writing a **_**44 Frikking page Essay**_**. That's why I haven't updated. Probably Ihatejasongrace too. If u have any complains, give them to my science teacher. **_**WE HAD TO WRITE, BY HAND, A 44 PAGE ESSAY ON THE SOLAR SYSTEM AND PLANETS AND STUFF, THEN TYPE THEM IN 2 DAYS. .DAYS!**_** *sigh* Lets just get this over with.**

_1Month after War_

Capture the flag was canceled because the Stolls gave Leo candy while he was in the forest. Long story short, The whole thing was burned down. So, instead Charon decided to have a sword fighting tournament with the Romans.

That's how all the roman and Greek demigods ended up in the fighting arena in camp Jupiter. Rachel was pairing together people. Percy just disarmed Reyna . Everyone waited for Rachel to announce the last pair before the semi-finals.

"Next pair is going to be" Rachel paused" Jason VS Octavian"

Both Jason and Octavian stepped into the clearing and held their swords at the ready.

_ "Three, two, One, CHARGE!"_ The crowd screamed.

They both advanced, their swords clashing into each other. Octavian pushed Jason backwards and fell in the process. Jason got up first and remembered the Disney movie Hercules when he threw this sword and it hit all the targets. Octavian just got up, saw the sword and dodged.

"You missed!" Octavian said smugly only to be hit by a brick in the back of the head.

Everyone turned around to see the Stolls.

"Wopps! That was meant for Jason!"

** I know its lame. And dumb.I will probably keep on killing Octavian with bricks, except if someone gives me another idea. But I had this plot since before the assessment so I just did it. Updates should be coming more often because my brother won't be here any longer, peeking over my shoulder on my chapters. I also had this other assessment for English where we had to write a short story. If u ppl want I can make it longer and publish it on Watt pad. My account is the same. I'm sooo sleepy ill just knock myself out. BAIIII.**


	3. War and Spears

**I'm writing this while I still have no idea what to write for this chapter. Other than that I found out I forgot something, the disclaimer! But, I'm pretty sure all of the people reading this know that these characters belong to Rick Riordan and that I only own the plot.**** So! Now let's wing it in this chapter!**

_Before the Son of Neptune(as in 'before Hera/Juno kidnapped Percy')_

_Third person point of view_

Reyna stood beside Jason, looking at what was left of them. 'Them' being the Roman demigods that were left after the attack on **(Is that how u spell it?)**. Both of them were covered in blood and injuries, but nothing that some nectar and ambrosia can't fix. Jason was doing a head count to see how many demigods they lost.

"Well, that went well. Didn't it Octavian?" Reyna questioned the person she thought was behind her. When she didn't get an answer she turned around "Octavian?"

Everyone searched for Octavian, but no one could find him. Reyna had hoped that he was at camp so they could offer something for the gods, thanking them for their victory. When they reached camp they found Octavian.

Well, they found his _head_ on a spear. Apparently they left camp unprotected and one of the enemy's soldiers came and killed Octavian when he came before the demigods. Oops!

** This idea was sort of what **_**powertothepeople**_** suggested, I just twisted it a bit. I am not gonna even ask for reviews cuz im bored but it is appreciated. I will reply to the people with accounts. I will give shot-outs to my 10****th****,20****th****,30****th****,40****th**** and so on reviewers and reviews.**

**Hope u like it, and have a good day.**


	4. Avengers

**YAY! Just got an idea! After like 10 days of thinking! WOOHOO! Ok so I wanted to do something like a crossover since its new years. So I decided on Avengers, since the second movie is coming out this year sooooooooo extremely close to my birthday. Also this happen while they are battling the monster thingys that I cannot remember the name of. Finally let's pretend that he hadn't went to CJ yet.**

**MAY THE ANNUAL FOUTH CHAPTER BEGIN!**

_NEW YORK CITY, Under attack by Loki and his thingy-s, 3__rd__ person point of view._

The city was a mess. Monsters flew, ran and absolutely terrorized the city. A group of six chased a ten-year old blond boy down a street full of building that were already empty. The boy was covered in blood and was running for his life. He already dropped his back bag in a failed attempt to lose the monsters. He knew he could not keep this up for much longer. He took a turn left and realized his mistake when it was a dead end.

"Ummmm, Can't we talk this out?" He asked as he backed away when the monsters followed him into the ally.

He was nervous, he was sweating and felt like his lungs were burning, even his legs wanted to give in and drop. He counted each step he took until he was startled when he hit the wall. He looked at the monsters fearfully, when suddenly a scream came.

"HULK SMASH!" Then a big, no huge, green thing jumped on the monsters and in the process caused the building to the right to tumble down. Unfortunately he couldn't notice the boy in the end of the ally. He went back to the other person in the block.

"Where the hell were you?!" The man in the Iron suit shouted at his companions.

"SMASHING STUFF" said the Hulk.

_After the battle when shield was seeing who died._

"Hey, look at this file. This kid hadn't been spotted since the battle." Said one of the workers. The other people turned to him and one stepped and took the file to look over it.

" _Octavian(insert last name)_, huh, Kids they die so young" he said as he put it in the pile with other files of people who died.

**HAPPY NEW YEAR PPL!**

**I am sorry if this is so OOC for the Avengers but I don't really like them. Im more of a DC fan but I wanted to post a chap on Jan 1. So yah. Cant remember his last name and I do not feel like going through the books just to find it. And guess what? We have to do a presentation on that 44 page essay, so I wont be updateing. Maybe ill just do all the chaps and upload them at once. IDk. But for now , plz don't hate me.**


	5. The Batman

**Ihatejasongrace**** put the 10****th**** review. Even though it wasn't much of a review so it is also to ****Therlana Is Annabeth****.**

**Yes, I forgot to put that there last chapter. Also because I was bored and I had no idea what to write. I think u ppl went mute or something. So now I have to think for the next 6 hours on what to do on this one. So, later!**

***08:27.17 mins later(yes I was timing it)***

**OMG I got it!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot.**

_Gotham City(in the Batman series the one with Robin in the 3__rd__ or 4__th__ season) Pre-random Joker attack_

_3__rd__ Person Point of View._

It was a sunny Wednesday. A class from an elementary school was on a field trip in Gotham city. They went all around the city and visited Wayne Enterprises on the way**(hehehehe)**. Night soon fell and they were still at it. Then, all of the sudden they heard a crash. All heads were turned towards the noise only to see a crazy maniac clown walking in front of a _huge_**(ummm Maybe as tall as lets say the Wayne tower)** tank full of green gas.

"HEY KIDDIES! WHO WANTS TO PLAY!" The Joker screamed while waving at the class, who was traumatized by him. A blond boy in the was in front of the class, he was telling his teacher that he needed to go to the rest room. The teacher had already started to run away while the kids were frozen in their place with wide eyes.

"None of you wanna play ,eh ?" He asked just as the children, except the blond, began to run" WELL TOO BAD CUZ IF YOU DON'T PLAY .OUT!" , as he said the last word, he put a gas mask and held up a huge hose that was connected to the tank and started to laugh as he sprayed all around him.

All the people on the street were engulfed with smoke before Laughs rose from them. Some _thumbs_ and _offs_ were heard before they stopped and the Joker kept marching into the city only to be stopped by the Dynamic Duo 15 minutes later. When the deaths were counted, there was 27 adults and only 1 child.

"Huh, Guess he didn't have enough sense in him to run from an approaching well known criminal" joked Robin but he got a glare from his mentor that shut him up. The Dark Knight was looking at the file with the name _Octavian_ and considering robin's joke as just what happened.

**YAY, done with this. Now I have one chapter on Marvel an one with DC. I found this more fun to write than the marvel chapter. PLZ PPL JUST COMMENT. I FEEL LIKE I AM ALONE IN A WHITE ROOM WITH NOTHING, NOT EVEN A DOOR! So, Yah R&amp;R fav &amp; follow whatever but reviews are most appreciated.**


	6. Revenge of the Panda

**I'm in a good mood so I'm updating and this idea was given to me by…. Omg it was sooo ling ago that I forgot. Im such a terrible person, but **_**Ihatejasongrace**_** kept pressing on me to write this soo hope u enjoy it.**

It's the middle of the night yet most people were awake and running around, adjusting their pajamas. A meeting had been announced five minutes ago, so every one had to get themselves together and get to the meeting to discuss battle plans against Krios.

Nico di Angelo, ambassador of Pluto, was like many of the other demigods, Greek and Roman, in his pajamas and plushy in hand. He was sleepily sitting next to Camp Jupiter's leaders. When Octavian stood up to talk, Nico automatically zoned him out. The son of Apollo was going on and on about how they should approach .

"We need a prophecy" Reyna stood up and declared. Being the only person actually awake, she heard all of what Octavian had said. She turned to Nico and continued " Nico, will you a company Octavian to the temple to keep him from planning treason against us again?"

"Sure" replied the son of Hades as he hugged his skeleton plushy tighter and walked out behind Octavian.

They soon reached the temple and began searching the texts engraved into the walls. Fifteen minutes later, Octavian found the text .

"Okay, you found the prophecy, can we go now?" Said a grumpy son of Hades.

"No! Absolutely not! Not until we make a sacrifice to the gods for helping us find it!" Octavian replied and grabbed Nico's plushy and slit it in half over the Alter.

The ground rumbled as Octavian turned around to see an angry Nico. " That was my favorite plushy" the son of Hades said angrily " You will pay for that!" He said but before he could move the ground erupted and out of it came and undead army of plushies(is that how it's spelled?).

Octavian ran but was soon over run by the army of undead stuffed animals.

Later Nico found out that he raised the dead plushiesthat Octavian had killed/murdered during all his years in Camp Jupiter, and they rose with revenge in their minds. A week after the incident the war started and they won, no thanks to Octapain.

**I miss spelled octavian's name at the end on purpose , thank the **_**fallen-ing-angel**_** for that one. I'm not sure about the mountain, was it that mountain or another mountain? It would be nice if ppl would review but I'm not forcing it because of the slow updates.**

**Yah, that's pretty much it. I'm praying that my teachers wont give me another 44 page essay to write, and I'm really hoping here.**

**(2/21/2015)**


	7. Minecraft and anvils

**I decided I should move on from Pjo, so I'll start by Trying to change my name ****to either Eirena Gaia(who is also me on fictionpress) or Alena Sekter or some crazy name Ihatejasongrace will probably come up with.**

**Aaany way! I'm winging it thro this chapter cos I'm in a rush to complete other stuff. Ive been watching ppl playing mine craft, so let's make mine craft real and put Octavian in and kill him. BRILLIANT!also the numbers won't be accurate.**

_Minecraft, the sun is going down in a survival __multiplayer __server, 3__rd__ person point of view._

Octavian was digging a 16x16x40 hole in the ground for some reason. As the sun was setting, Percy and Jason came around the hole and saw Octavian. They looked at each other and agreed on something.

Five minutes later, they returned with anvils in their hands. When Octavian was coming up, they dropped an anvil each on him to see who kills him.

_Octavian was killed by Percy Jackson_

Jason was furious so he ran at Percy with a wood sword. Percy dodged, and as jason stopped himself from the drop; Percy hit him with his diamond sword.

_Jason Grace was killed by Percy Jackson_

Then Piper came from behind him and pushed him.

_Percy Jackson was killed by Piper_

_Piper was killed by Annabeth Chase_

_Annabeth Chase was killed by Leo Valdez_

_Leo Valdez was killed by Frank_

_Frank was killed by Hera_

_Hera was killed by Hazel_

_Hazel was killed by Zeus_

_Zeus was killed by Hades_

_Hades was killed by Posiedon_

_Posiden was killed by Persephony_

_Persephoney was killed by Demeter_

_Demeter was killed by Ares_

_Ares was killed by Hephestus_

_Hephestus was killed by Aphordiety_

_*a milina later*_

_Apollo was killed by Artemis_

_Artemis was killed by a creeper_

_**The winner is Hestia**_

**YAH! EVERYONE DIES EXCEPT HESTIA! WHOOOOO**

**I think I took it a little too far**

**Any way**

**BAI ppl!**


	8. Raining Cities

**At this point Im just asking my classmates for ideas XD**

**Chapter: PJO&amp;HoO X Astro Boy(the movie)**

Octavian was sitting in a green filed. He was peacefully eating a melted cheese sandwich.

His phone suddenly rand, he opened it but did nt notice the huge shadow that was coming in over a huge chunk of the land.

_Travis: where r u?_

_Octavian :In the field… Y?_

Before Travis could send the next text, A huge rock fell on Octavian. Only It wasn't a rock, it was a city that fell from the sky.

_Jason: It's Raining Cities now!?_


	9. Arrow

**Chapter: PJO&amp;HoO X Arrow(Season 1)**

Octavian walked down the alley. He had just delivered a huge package of drugs to the people of Starling City. He earned a fortune out of the particular exchange due to the buyers being desperate.

Suddenly a shadow loomed over him, he looked up but saw nothing. He completed walking but heard feet dropping into the water behind him.

_"You have failed this city!" _Said the green clad archer as he aimed an arrow at the eighteen year-old boy.

The vigilante let the arrow go and it pierced the dirty drug dealer's chest.


	10. Car Chases

**Chapter: PJO7HoO X Real World(Not on TV, like the actual real world)**

Octavian Walks through the streets of New York. It was pretty empty and quiet in the area barely anything interesting happens.

Suddenly, he heard police sirens behind him. They were coming closer. He turned around to see them coming his way, chasing behind a neon green car that practically screamed 'Come and get me!'. Through the front glass of the car, was a man in black with a gun raised. The man was shooting randomly infront of him. A couple of bullets caught in Octavian's chest.

The cars passed him, one of the cars stopped and the officer came out to check for a pulse. When she found none she called the hospital**(not sure here) ** to come and take the lifeless body.


	11. Snakes

**Chapter: PJO&amp;HoO X Fandom Punishment**

A thousand or so people filled a huge court room in an unknown location. There were murmurs everywhere. They were talking about a boy. A boy who caused so much misery it even reached them.

Then the doors were opened, a pair of guards pushed a blond boy into the center of the court. Everyone stopped their conversations and waited.

"Octavian of the Romans, you have been brought to the court of the Writers for your crimes against the readers. you are herby sentenced to a trip to the snake hole. Are there any objections?" The masked judge said." There are none so lets proceed with the punishment"

Octavian was dragged screaming like a girl into a pit filled with colorful snakes with their fangs out.

"I would hate to be him" Said a brown haired girl from the crowd once the conversations started again.

"Me too Amber(**Ihatejasongrace's OC),** Me too" Said Eirena.

"Dude forget the punishment where did they get all those snakes?!" Said a brown haired girl with blond highlights.


	12. Charlie

**Chapter: PJO&amp;HoO(AU) **X **The 'Charlie, Charlie Are you Here ' thing**

"Okay guys, who is ready for this?" Piper Said as she sat in front of the paper with four words and two pens crossed over each other.

Jason, Leo ,Octavian and Annabeth sat around the paper as well. All of their hands were empty but Octavian, who was chewing on an Ice cream stick.

"Who the hell wouldn't be?" Leo said, clearly excited for such a simple thing.

"Okay here goes" Annabeth said as she counted down to three with her fingers. As she closed her last finger they all said:

"_Charlie, Charlie are you here?"_

Sudenly Octavian choked on his stick, the pencil moved, The posters on the walls of Jason's room were ripped and the lights flickered on.

"Cool" Leo broke the awkward silence.


	13. Coffee

**Octavian Accidentally Angers The Empire And They Decide To Strike Back (by ihatejasongrace)**

Octavian was the newest Stormtrooper recruit. He had been a pretty good shot, but for some reason his aim had started to decrease as soon as he joined. Fortunately, the others were just as bad as him. Unfortunately, being the "newbie", he was always called on by his superiors to run small errands. Today was one of those times.

"Octavian, please report to the command room immediately" the overhead speakers blared through the barracks.

Was this it? Was he finally going to be able to leave the Death Star and fight rebels?

Octavian walked down a hallway, feeling as if h was being sent to the principal's office (although he didn't know what a "principal" was) his shaking hand on the command room's handle, he slowly pushed open the door.

There stood the man himself, Darth Vader. He was one of the few lucky people to face him in person! Although technically Octavian wasn't facing him. Vader stood with his back to Octavian, staring out of the giant glass window, his hands folded behind him. Before Octavian could open his mouth, his voice resonated throughout the room.

"A mocha frappuccino triple shot with cinnamon and whipped cream on top _CHEE-WOO_. And make it quick."

Octavian trudged through the hallways of the colossal mothership, heading towards the nearest coffee kiosk. Once he got the iced coffee, he speed-walked back to the command room, making sure he got there before the frappuccino could get too warm.

The door opened by itself as he reached for the handle, and he was welcomed by the sight of Vader facing him directly, his hand outstretched. Octavian, naturally feeling fright, took three tiny scared steps into the room.

Vader walked towards him, his black cape swishing behind him. He stopped right in front of Octavian and used the force to summon the beverage into his gloved hand.

Octavian wondered how he was going to drink it.

Then, Vader brought the drink really close to his mask, and took a sniff.

Or he was trying to mimic an elephant, Octavian wasn't really sure.

Then, Vader threw the frappuccino on the floor in a fit of rage.

"THIS IS COCOA POWDER _CHEE-WOO _NOT CINNAMON _CHEE-WOO_"

Suddenly, Octavian's hands were around his own neck in a choke hold and he was being lifted into the air, his face turning a violent shade of red, then purple, then blue, then finally white.

Once Vader was sure that the traitor was finally dead, he threw his body on the floor, and turned to the terrified guards standing by the door.

"Patrick, I need _CHEE-WOO_ you to clean this mess up _CHEE-WOO, _Sebastian, you're now on coffee duty _CHEE-WOO_ "

Patrick hurriedly ran over to the spilled coffee, once he had gotten rid of the body. Holding a rag in his hand, he noticed a strong the strong, spicy/nutty odor. Taking off his mask, he brought his face closer to the melting mess. Yup, cinnamon.

The boss really needed to wash his mask once in a while.


	14. Avalanche

**Chapter 14: Octavian Vs Nature**

Octavian was climbing up the mountain to reach the temple on top. He came here with a daughter of Apollo, Kirstin Soreano, and a daughter of Mercury, Sydney Lee. The Romans found an ancient tablet that told them there were more prophecies on the temple above this mountain.

The mountain was covered in Ice and it was really windy. The group had trouble getting up and communicating. So far, Sydeney had the best luck and was a couple of meters ahead of Kristin, leaving Ovtavian at the bottom.

Suddenly, a roar ripped through the wind and silenced everything. Time seemed to freeze until the mountain started shaking. Then Ice came down from the top, running down towards the demigods.

Sydney and Kristin scrambled behind a rock that spared them the fall. Octavian, however, wasn't so lucky. After the avalanche had ended, the remaining two looked for him until they gave up and continued their hike to the top.

**Sydney and Kristin are OCs I found on my laptop, thought it would be nice to have them here. I cannot find who they belong to, so if you would kindly claim them I would be very happy*thumbs up***


	15. Red Clothes

_Sometime after the giant war_

It was a sunny day in Camp half-blood. The stills had called everyone to the arena, for some reason. Honestly, everyone was wondering what the two devilish sons of Hermes were planning. However, everyone was excited regardless.

On the other side of the arena, the two boys were pushing Octavian towards the big event. Hey had interested him in coming with them by saying that there were weird markings in the arena. Before they had him enter, they told him that for some reason, only people wearing red can see the markings. They en handed him a red shirt, which he put on as they pushed him into the arena.

He stumbled to regain his balance as he looked around for the markings. After a minute of looking around cluelessly, he was about to call the Stolls on their bluff.

However he couldn't due to hearing a loud noise. He turned around and found a huge metallic bull, which was getting ready to launch at him.

Blood drained from his face as he started running for his dear life. It took less than ten minutes for the bull to catch up with him.

Then it accidentally ran him over. And the Stolls were never allowed to get anymore pets.


	16. Cannons

_After the giant war_

Different groups have different ways of honoring their fallen warriors. The Amazons, for example would fire one shot for each one of their fallen. After the giant war, there were a few that died, since the amazons were such awesome fighters and all. So they decided to randomly fire the cannon.

_At some other location_

Octavian was busy with a quest he was assigned. He was walking in an empty field, not suspecting anyone would be walking there. Suddenly, he was hit by a giant cannon ball. Nobody saw him after that. The Amazons didn't think that anyone would be walking in an old field of nuclear experimentation.


	17. Fandom Pairings

_When the seven were in Rome getting Percy_

" Reyna! You cannot be serious! You will just let those _Greeks _take the new Predator? Just like that!?" Octavian shouted.

"There is nothing I can do about it Octavian. And after talking with Annabeth, I think it is better to let him go with her" Reyna replied.

" what happened with this Anna girl?" He asked in expectation. He was getting tired of this argument. He just wanted war between the Greeks and the Romans.

" well, some people came by and treat ended to end the world if I separated 'Percabeth'"

" okay then, I shall go speak with these barbarians then! And if I do to succeed then we shall attack their flying ship!" He said as he bolted out of the room without Reyna accepting his proposition.

" it's his funeral" she said as she continued going over war plans.

Octavian was never seen again. One day there was a paper on Reyna's desk saying " thank you for delivering this nuisance to us, we had fun killing him - the Fandom"

Reyna looked at the paper briefly before putting it to the side, not giving it another thought.


	18. Paper Plane of DEATH

_After giant war_

Nico somehow doubted that there is, was or will ever be a worse hour in his entire life than this hour. That is mainly because he has to sit with Octavian to account for all the deaths that happened. And Octavian . . So, to try to pass time, and ignore the annoying blonde. Nico decided to make a paper plane. By the time the half hour mark came around, Nico was ready to murder the blonde.

He had made close to fifty paper planes by that time. All of them made by him pouring his anger into their making. So, when Jason opened the door to check on them( mainly to make sure that Nico haven't teleported the place to the underworld yet) some wind came through.

Jason entered the room, leaving the door open. He saw all the plains on Nico's table. At this point Nico was asleep as Octavian continued talking and writing on the board in the room. Jason decided to throw one of the planes in the air to see how long it would stay flying.

The plane flew alright. Right into Octavian's back. When he turned around, he found Nico and Jason gone, and forty nine airplanes flying around the room. He tried to avoid them to the best of his ability( which wasn't much) but then he got hit with one in the face.

Octavian died because Nico was the one who had all the planes in the air. He died while Jason took Nico to the closest McDonalds to cool off.


End file.
